Pierce Me Too Gently
by sasukedude
Summary: Orihime has found the guy of her dreams and he's everything she dreamed he would be, she just has to tell him. With pressure coming down on her to reveal her feelings to her one true love and conflicting emotions getting in her way, will true love truly conquer all?


**Okay, let me just say this-if you click on a story that is clearly intended for mature readers given the fact that the rating has an "M" by it indicating as much and you complain about the graphic sex scenes, if you complain because you clicked on a romance story whose character pairings should have been obvious to you just by reading the damn title, and if you don't normally read books yet browse a website where 99% percent of its content requires you to read and you complain that a writer is being too specific-please do us all a favor and eat yourself with a rusty salad fork. That being said I'd like to welcome you all to the first of 5 chapters of the story of how Orihime got her groove back. Seriously, I am not used to writing stories revolving around teenagers and putting them in adult situations, so it's much easier to imagine that they are adults and take it from there. I hope you enjoy this chronology because I will certainly make it worth your while.**

Pierce Me Too Gently

By sasukeDude

Chapter One: The Arrow

Is there something wrong with me? Is my tendency to dream impossibilities my folly? Do I yearn for the sake of yearning because I know in my heart a certain man will never return my feelings? If so, then why this shudder in my soul? Even now as I peer at him down the school hallway ever so fondly from a serpent's length, I am compelled to wonder if he notices me, if only a little. I wish he would turn my way, approach me spread- eagle, and embrace me with a warmness I've not felt since that day. I would then surrender my all to him, breathing a sigh of passion as well as relief; and he would pierce me ever so gently with his arrow of love.

I am beside myself. Here I am ogling Ishida-kun like a lovesick nymph when my best friend is trying to talk to me. Tatsuki had spent a day with her favorite aunt who usually endows her with words of wisdom-or spoils her rotten with frivolous gifts. I'd like to think she was telling me about her adventures with her aunt, and it isn't like I don't care, but given that in the past three months I've seen a talking stuffed animal, add to that an entire city of ghosts in kimono, and a half-man/half -dog...wolf...fox hybrid, nothing else seems to compare.

I simply nod and smile at length at her ramblings. I had hoped we could spend more time together since my departure from the Soul Society. It had merely been a day here but conceivably an eternity in the world of the shinigami, funny how time merely slips away when all you can think about is the soft-spoken boy who never gave you a second thought.

"Orihime, you're awful quiet today. Is something wrong?" Tatsuki spoke while noting my feigned interest in her stories.

"Earth to Orihime!"

"Oh!" I blurted, awaking from my love induced stupor, "Yeah Tatsuki-chan, I think you should go for it."

"Go for it?" She retorted with a raised brow, "So I asked you if you were okay and now you think I should 'go for it'? If you're going to ignore me at least do it for a less stoic guy.'

"Is it that obvious?"

"Girl, I'm fifteen-not stupid."

I could feel Tatsuki's breath brush the nape of my neck, her hand pressed down firmly on my shoulder. I assume she could feel my tremble considering the affirming smirk she had on her face as she scanned me with her curious eyes.

"So what brought along this particular crush? I thought you were still itching for Ichigo."

"I do like Kurosaki-kun...but...it's complicated. This just kind of happened."

"Inoue, take it from someone who has been a female all her life...crushes don't just happen."

"I know," I replied, "but this one did."

"Did he kiss you?"

Hearing Tatsuki bring up kissing immediately forced a blush. I buried my face in my top in shame, but mostly to keep myself from showing any sign of there being truth to her claim.

"Oh my god he did, didn't he?"

"NO!" I opposed, still cuffed in my top, "You wouldn't understand Tatsuki-no one does!"

"Sheesh Orihime, you're not the only girl in history to have a thing for a guy, and Ishida is pretty good-looking for a dweeb. Get off it girl, it's not like you're in love or anything."

Upon hearing her final statement I crept slowly my face from within my top so that all she could ascertain were the guilty eyes of a fifteen year-old girl. Tatsuki's eyes widened slowly at my confirming gaze. In an instant it was as though our thoughts were linked and we had a mutual moment or clarity, and her lips, as much as they quivered, could only form these words.

"Oh. My. God."

The afternoon was half spent and the final bell had rung. I caught a glimpse of Uryuu from the distance as I exited the building. He was walking alone, book in hand, being his typical loner self. Rapidly, I met with Tatsuki at the end of the day and we walked side by side  
until we reached the street in which she resided. Neither of us spoke much the duration of our walk and we both wanted to avoid the elephant in the room but nearing the end of our stroll, Tatsuki's curiosity overwhelmed her and she began asking questions to which, against my better judgment, I couldn't answer; partly due to the pact we made with Urahara-san not to discuss our riotous episodes in the Seireitei with our friends and family and partly because I did not have the right answers to some of them. Soon we parted ways and I found myself traversing the busy streets of Karakura Town until finally I reached the business district. I felt like a wandering pup who knew her way back home but felt more wanted on the street where no one knew her by name. I found refuge on a bus stop bench, taking shade from the beating heat of the half-sleep sun and to rest my weary head.

In my time of retire, I could see the city Park, and therein gathered a family of four. A mother, a father, and twin girls were all frolicking about with a gay disposition. I took a moment to vacate from reality and pictured myself as the mother, preparing a place hidden from the evening sun to lay our picnic feast and watching blissfully at my daughters, two twin girls, one a bit of a tomboy with strawberry blonde locks that lightly brushed her shoulders when she moved her head, and the other with long raven colored hair that flowed down to her back, and a pair of spectacles firmly planted on her freckled nose while away the minutes with their father, a man that resembled my favorite Quincy down to his checkered socks-but with a bit of age to him-and smiling. We gather, sharing stories, telling jokes, and sharing a hearty laugh or two, and for an instant we are content; we are happy. I gaze into his navy blue eyes as calm and the ocean and likewise, he into mine. He places his hand so warm and safe atop my own, then leans in slowly. I feel him deep within my soul as I inch ever closer to his lips and he to mine, our auras raging in an effervescent sea of affection and then I hear him call my name-

"Inoue-san?"

I awake from my fantasy when a strange eeriness becomes me. The nudge of an entity from west my form invokes an immediate response from my brain and I turn my head to see a statuesque figure blocking the sun so that all I could make out was the silhouette of a slender young boy, however-that voice.

"Careful what you wish for" is the term I believe best fits this situation. Gleaming in the evening sunlight he gazed at me, and I, bedazzled by the glow of his essence, was nearly blinded. He extended his hand in a gesture to lift me from the bench, however, I was so stunned by our sudden encounter my body was frozen like a Windows Vista operating system inside a block of ice thrown into the deepest, coldest part of space. My face flushed so that it matched the color of my bow and my hand trembled so fiercely that the air around me felt as thick as jellied onion juice.

Somehow I mustered enough strength to lift my arm to him, but the tension made it feel as though I was lifting a car. The higher I raised it the heavier the load and closer I went until finally we touched. His grasp, so gentle and light warmed my icy form and without warning my arm became as light as a feather. I stared into his midnight eyes for a whole minute before I could say anything.

"I-I-I-Ish-" I struggled.

"Are you okay, Inoue?" He asked. I took a minute to compose myself and finally overcame my sudden affliction of emotional trauma.

"I-I'-I-I'm fine Ishida-k-k-k-kun. Are you following me?"

He chuckled lightly at my words, "Well, I was on my way to my family's hospital when I noticed you on the bench. You didn't appear to be yourself so I just thought I'd check on you."

He loves me!

"Oh that...was very kind of you Ishida-kun."

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yes," I answered, "I just need to go home and lie down for a while."

"You live in the Ohari District right? That's on the way to the family hospital. I could walk you home."

I froze again. Alone? With Ishida-kun? Together? Walking? ALONE?! I had to catch my breath.

"Oh you don't have to do that!" I nervously exclaimed.

"It's no trouble at all Inoue-san, besides, a-_ahem_-comely girl like yourself shouldn't be walking home alone at this hour."

Oh my god, He called me pretty...I think.

"It's only 5 p.m. Ishida-kun."

"Correct-but you have a very dense reiatsu emitting from your body that will inevitably attract a hollow-or hollows. I'm just-ahem-concerned...is all."

Hollows? Reiatsu density? He can do better than that. I can't believe what I'm seeing. Beads of sweat the size of basketballs stream from Ishida-kun's forehead. Less than thirty seconds ago I couldn't even move my body because of my feelings for him and to see him in this state of vehemence helped me to overcome my previous timidity. I graciously nodded at his offer and no sooner than that we left the bustling business district of Karakura Town.

In short order, we found ourselves in the residential Ohari District of Karakura-a mere two blocks from my domicile. The air was so thick you could slice off a piece and spread it on a loaf of bread and Ishida-kun's silence was only preceded by my own. We'd occasionally glare at each other coyly from time to time, anticipating the slightest sign of conversation. Subsequently, we arrived at my flat. I turned and smiled at Uryuu, still unsure of what to say, but against all odds I drew first blood.

"Thanks for walking me home Ishida-kun, it was very...eventful."

"Yeah uh...anytime." He nervously replied. Saluting me with a finger Uryuu turned his back and began walking in the opposite direction, and as he went forward I battled with myself what my next move should be. Ever since our stint in Soul Society I have been arguably head over heels for this boy and I'd longed to tell him how I feel, and if I'm going to do so, now is as good a time as ever.

"Ishida-kun!" I exclaimed. Ishida then halted at the sound of my voice, turned his head ever slightly and raised a single brow. I took a deep breath, face flushing red and biting my bottom lip with anxiety unparalleled.

"You...w-w-wouldn't..." I staggered, "...want to...to...come inside for a minute would you?"

Just then his eyes bulged, and upon noticing this I desperately tried to take back my words.

"I mean," I blurted with a quickness, " of course you don't have to since I know you have some place else to be but it's just that I had some leftover strawberry pickle jam and I really didn't want it to go to waste and there's way too much for me to-"

"Okay."

I drooled a little. What did he say? I had to pinch my arm just to remind myself I wasn't dreaming.

"Are...are you sure, I mean, that's okay if you-"

"No, really, it's no trouble at all. That's what friends are f-"

Before he knew what compelled him I grasped his hand and rushed him up the stairs and through the threshold. Near the window were placed two mats, one of which was usually occupied by Tatsuki. Until now, Tatsuki had been one of the few individuals that have ever stepped foot in my comfy little home for more than a minute-this feels so strange.

"Do you want some tea?" I ask.

"I'd love some," He responded, "What kind is it?"

"Oh, well it's my personal favorite. I call it Nikoyo tea."

"Nikoyo tea? What does that mean?"

"It's a mixture of chamomile, sweet, and hazelnut tea. The name is just something I made up."

"That actually sounds pretty good."

There's a shock! I know when it comes to food one might describe my tastes as...unique which is why I never order out. If Ishida and I do get married, I wonder if he'll do all the cooking. Listen to me-marriage? I think I'm getting a little ahead of myself.

I set the teapot on the red-hot burner; grabbed the Tupperware container filled with pickled strawberry jam, and sit on the mat opposite Uryuu.

"Ishida-kun, could you grab the Sour dough bread from the pantry please?"

Ishida nodded and no sooner than standing did he comply, placing the bread carefully on the oval shaped pastry dish on the floor. Taking my time I proceeded to cut the bread into 16 individual slices. Every now and again I would glance over at him perusing my little apartment, perhaps scanning for any discrepancies as an excuse to leave, and all the while I strain to keep from sweating minivans.

"You're home is...not what I would have expected."

"Oh really," I queried hopelessly, "what did you expect?'

"Uryuu scratched the back of his head responding, "Well, for one-there are no posters of the latest 'Teen' pop star, no frilly, lacey linens, and there's a consistent but sweet lingering scent of-"

"Pumpkin spice? It was Sor-my brother's favorite scent."

There was a minute long pause followed by Uryuu clearing his throat.

"So, you live here all by yourself?"

"Yeah," I answered somberly, "when our parents died, my big brother and I lived from place to place. We finally settled down here in Karakura. We did so much together before he-" I was so choked up I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"You must get lonely in this place all alone."

"Well I'm not totally alone. Tatsuki stays over even now and then, plus I have my friends who'd sacrifice their evenings for me." I said with a solemn smile as I humbly peered up at Ishida-kun. He blushed almost unnoticeably and smiled.

"Toasted or no?" I asked, referring to the bread.

"No," he replied, "it's perfect."

For the next ninety minutes we sat and talked about school, made jokes about our strange friends, and even poked fun at our exploits in the Soul Society. These moments were some of the happiest of my life and they seemed to get even better as I finally saw a different side of Ishida-kun; a funny, care-free side that I never thought to exist within him. The way he spoke of his dreams, his ambitions with such passion and heart I felt ever drawn to him. I couldn't stand it anymore. I invited Uryuu inside for a purpose, and as the pressure was welling in me to burst out I couldn't contain it any further and so I just came out with it.

"Inoue-san, I haven't been completely honest with you."

Huh? That's supposed to be my line. What's going on?

"The truth is I didn't really have to go to my family's hospital this evening. I was actually counting on seeing you...in private."

"Uh...okay," Retorted I with inhibited surprise, "what's on your mind?"

"When men feel a certain way they should be able to express it and as a man I feel as though this cannot go unsaid-but first I have to know something."

Oh my god, here it comes.

"WH-what?" I asked.

"A-about Kurosaki," He uttered, "how do you feel about him?"

I paused for a moment, took another bite of my bread, and followed it with one gigantic gulp.

"Uh...let's see...he's cool I guess. I know he's a nice guy who'd do just about anything for his friends."

"And?"

"And what, what else is there to say?"

"Come on Inoue-san, it's no secret that you and Kurosaki are...close."

"Where are people getting this? Okay, here is the truth. I do like Ichigo," Sighing deeply I continued, "I honestly do. In fact, at one point in time I...thought I was...falling in love with him, but then I noticed how much time he spent with Kuchiki-san. It didn't bother me much at first but then came the Soul Society. I watched him risk his life again, and again, and again for her. I saw the way they looked at each other before we left for the Dangai. Kuchiki-san is amazing, I mean-she's a shinigami for crying out loud. No matter how hard I try or how bad I want it-I just can't compete with her."

"I know what that feels like." Ishida retorted with a wry face, his head slightly lowered.

"Y-you do?"

"Yes," he affirmed, "that's exactly how I felt about Kurosaki."

Wow, that's a hard pill to swallow. I knew Ishida-kun and Kurosaki-kun were rivals but this new revelation came straight out of left field. I took another bite of bread, all the while keeping my eyes on Uryuu as I let him continue.

"We're always at each other's throats, probably because we're so different but mostly because-I envy him."

"That's a really bold statement, Ishida-kun." I added.

"I'm not ashamed of what I said. It's the truth, I mean, he doesn't even have to try and he's automatically THE guy. I've always followed my heart and tried to do what was right, I get good grades in school, and I've helped save the town on more than one occasion, but even my own father barely notices me. I'm not looking for a medal or an award...just a little acknowledgment."

Having spoken, Uryuu placed his hands on the floor and bowed in near despair. The guy just bore his heart to me and all I can think about is what brought about this sudden burst of emotion. I slowly inched closer to him with my mat, placed my right hand on his left, and leaned down to him.

"I appreciate you Ishida-kun."

"I'm sorry," He murmured softly, "I didn't mean to make such a fuss."

"No, no, since we're opening up here I may as well come clean myself. I've admired you since the day you rescued me from that shinigami on the rooftop. You were so brave, and so smart. Ever since I've been trying to tell you how I felt, but I was too afraid. I wasn't afraid you might reject me, I was afraid my feelings for Ichigo would get in the way of how I felt about you."

I placed my hands on his jaw and raised his head slightly so that our eyes connected. I tried to hold back my tears but I gave in. I was tired of holding back my feelings, and with this in mind I proclaimed my every emotion.

"I—I love you Ishida Uryuu."

Uryuu just stared. He didn't speak a single word; he didn't have to. I bent in towards him and pressed my lips against his. I felt him loosen as we intertwined passionately, his hand tenderly caressing my hair and my arms encased around his shoulders. Gently we descended to the floor, our lips still touching. I allowed his hands to explore my smooth body so warm and vibrant. I felt a shiver of ecstasy when his hand touched every protrusion on my body, head to toe. His lips, finally unstuck from mine, trailed downward, marking from my chin to the most sensitive parts of my neck. I, breathing heavily in arousal, clenched the shaggy carpet so tightly that the individual fibers were plucked from their pastings.

Ishida-kun continued kissing down my body until he reached my breast, hidden by my uniform top. He took a minute to carefully unbutton each fastener one by one until finally he exposed my robust, supple breasts primed to the surface with chill bumps from the wintry air inside.

He wasted no time embracing them with his rough but warm hands.

"Must be cold in here." He joked, referring to my nipples now solid as gumdrops thanks to the temperature; still he took extra care with his tongue to encompass them whole, sending a jitter that shot through my entire form.

Once again our lips met and Ishida-kun proceeded to remove his tie, then his uniform shirt at length. I wrapped my hands around his waist as he did so and prepared to caress his bottom, so tight and firm. I then motioned my hands towards his groin. I groomed his extension, which felt six, maybe seven inches in length, each squeeze courting a throb. I looked up at his face as giddy as a fat kid at a candy store. Filled with unhinged excitement I quickly unloosened his belt buckle, removed his belt and progressed to take off his khaki slacks. I couldn't believe I was doing this. A moment ago we were eating jam with sour bread and drinking tea-how did it come to this so fast? I didn't care. I wanted him to touch me, to kiss me-be my first.

Not before long were we both completely nude. Ishida-kun veiled us both with the quilted blanket next to the space heater where I sit on cold winter days. Our eyes met once again as Uryuu bowed over me.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked. I smiled and touched his left cheek with my hand.

"Pierce me, Quincy, pierce me too gently."

Perhaps not the most romantic of words but from the moment of their utterance, Uryuu returned my smile with his own and relaxed his body on top of mine. I felt him enter me smooth and delicate; a fun tickle overcame my other senses. He motioned his body like a raft at sea, slowly, and every grind made my body tingle with delight.

"More." I urged, biting my lower lip and upon receipt of this command Ishida-kun's thrust became rougher.

"More," I pleaded again and rougher he did stroke. I moaned heavily as his manhood stimulated my vagina ever faster.

"Pierce me," I repeated over and over, preparing myself to climax, "Pierce me!"

My hands, firmly gripping Ishida-kun's back, quivered when the urge to orgasm bore down on me.

"I-I'm about to come!" I screeched.

"Me too!" Ishida-kun rejoined, and at last our bodies were shaken unconquerably in an epic explosion of sheer sexual bliss.

Ishida-kun flopped next to me after ejaculating; appearing as if he'd ran a marathon. He removed his spectacles and wiped the sweat pooling from his forehead. Turning to face me he smirked ever so snidely, poked me sweetly on the nose, and chuckled.

"Pierce me too gently?" He jeered.

I shrugged my shoulders and returned his smile.

"It was either that or 'bow me good'." I returned jokingly.

Ishida then laid his head atop the palms of his hands, and staring at the ceiling he remarked,

"So...I guess this means we're a thing now."

I remained silent, also peering at the roof, but not saying anything-said enough.

"I wonder what Kurosaki's going to think." He continued.

I looked at Uryuu, Inched my head unto his chest, closed my eyes and responded.

"Kurosaki who?"

With this we forgot about everything that came before our joining and ended the night in each other's arms, forever intertwined in a galaxy of passionate, youthful love.

**Next Chapter: Sword**


End file.
